A Nose Bleed
by RainbowKissez101
Summary: Allie's day starts out to be just any normal day at Beacon Hills high school, until she starts hallucating and gets a nose bleed? When nobody doesn't come help her, Isaac comes to save the day? Isaac x Allie Review and you get cookies :]


**Extras: I will write more later, don't worry :D  
**

**Summary: A one-shot about Isaac x Alena(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:3)  
**

**Rate:** **T**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how came up with this! That's how I do :DDDD_

* * *

Alena's gym class was running laps around the track, in the cold. If you're wondering why they're doing this. Ask Stiles, he's the one got them all in this mess in the first place.

The blonde teenager inhales and exhale while she running the same pace like her brunette friend; Crystal.

She pants heavy, "I'm going to kill Stiles for this." she said under her breath.

The blonde laughed. "With you on that,"

The reason why Coach Finstock was making them run laps, was because Stiles was asking stupid questions about what they were doing earlier. Finstock got annoyed and ordered the class to run laps until the bell rings. Not only they had to run the whole freaking period, they can't even stop to take a break or Coach will yell at them.

"Where's Scott?" The blonde teen asked.

Crystal looked around, "Dunno," she answered, "He was here earlier."

Alena just sighs. "Probably sneaked out while Stiles was giving Coach a hard time."

"Probably," brunette teen agreed.

The two girls started to slow down but Coach yelled, "Come on girls move! Move!"

Crystal grunted getting annoy with Finstock, "Not only am I going to kill Stiles, I'm also going be changed for first degree murder if Coach doesn't shut up."

Alena just laughed at her friend's respond.

* * *

After gym, all the girls went to the locker room panting and sweaty. Alena and Crystal were untying their gym shoes, "Next time... we skip class." the brunette muttered.

"Yeah, really." she reply.

Alena took her shoes off while Crystal put her's in her locker.

"Do you got a hair tie?" she asked.

"Yeah." the brunette responded, giving the blonde a black hair band.

She took it and smiled, "Thanks." she tied her hair up in a messy bun, before they went to the showers.

Alena stripped herself naked after she closed the door behind her, the showers had blue tiled walls, separating each shower stall. There was also two marble doors, the first one was for after you go in and change, the second one leads to the shower. Alena open the second door and went inside then turning the water on, switching over to the red side. She waited for the water to get hot. She was thankful she got some privacy since she needed it after what happen between her and Isaac. She recently found out he was some kind of dog... like a wolf...werewolf? She didn't know these things even exist until Isaac was fighting some guy. Crystal's older sister Maya told her that guy was an Alpha and was trying to kill her. At first, when she heard the word 'Alpha' meaning as in the top dog as in a wolf pack? She was in so much shock. She couldn't believe he was one of those monsters from horror movies. She felt like this was a total nightmare. But the scaring thing was about this...it was real.

The water got to the right temperature, the blonde teen closed the door behind her and step into the shower, she instantly felt warm. She let the hot water relax her tense muscles. It seemed it had a calming effect on her since she want to go to sleep. She closed her eyes feeling relaxed. The water flowing into the drain began to turn blue. The blonde hadn't noticed this until she step on something on the shower floor. She open her chocolate-brown eyes to see the water flowing beneath her turned purplish blue. She looked around seeing if it was coming from the shower head but it wasn't. She then noticed tiny petals line out of the stall to the locker room. Alena peak outside to see nobody was there. Even Crystal left. So she was by herself.

She wrapped a towel around her body and followed the trail of little petals. Until she came across a flower, ending the trail. She pick it up very careful. She recognized it, it was Aconitum. Isaac calls it wolfsbane.

"How did this-" she was cut off when she heard somebody's footsteps. Alena followed where she heard it come from. She saw a shadow quickly ran into the other room. She walked in and saw nobody, there was nowhere to hide since it was an open space.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, thinking it was her imagination. But as soon as she turns around, she screams in surprise.

"Did I scare you?" it was her mom. She narrowed her green eyes and titled her when she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alena was panting since the scream took the air out of her lungs. "No, I just thought you were somebody else." she told her.

"Oh," she began, walking around her in circles. "I thought... we need to have a mother daughter talk."

She watch her as she circles around her like a shark. Her pace was slow and steady. This made her nervous. She notices this and titles her head.

"What's wrong? You're acting like you're in trouble." she says.

The teen pull on her towel tighter around her body. "It's just-" she paused. "It's nothing."

The woman smirks at her daughter knowing she's hiding something. "Alena, if your hiding something from me you might as well tell me because sooner or later I'm going to find out."

The blonde teenager stay silent, until the older woman grabbed her daughter's shoulder began shaking her violently.

"What are you hiding!" the woman screams. "Telling!"

"Mom stop! Stop!" Alena says.

The shaking stop. She looks at her mom and saw the older woman had a weird expression on her face but it soon disappear, then she walk away towards the mirror as if nothing happen.

"I came here to talk to you about that Lahey boy," she informed, while she put a new coat of lipstick on. She turn to look at the blonde teen.

"What about him?" she questioned cautiously.

She glares at her daughter, "Stay away from him." she warns, but it was more like an order.

"Why?" Alena asked in shock.

"Because he's no good for you." she told her in mater-of-fact tone.

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"Because," She walks over to her, the clicking of her high heels echos through the room. "I have my sources."  
She then puts something in her daughter's hand, it was wolfsbane. "Remember, you think he's so good for _you_... thinking he loves _you_ and cares what happens to _you_... however you don't realize he's slowly sucking the live out of _you_ and... soon enough he'll turn against _you_... then kill _you_." she hisses the last three words viciously.

Alena stares at the blueish flower in her palm as she hears the echo of her's mom high heels fading.

She then closes her eyes and opens them, and come to realize it was just a hallucination. Alena looks down at what was in her hand, wolfsbane. Tears sting her eyes, she felt something warm slipping down her face. Thinking it was tears but it wasn't, it was blood. Blood was dripping out of her eye.

She drops the flower and stomp on it, went to clean her face and go find her clean clothes.

* * *

Alena was in her math class. Her teacher was explain how to find the slope to Y axis. It was so boring, she already learn this last year but they had to start to what they learn last year and make their way to they'll learn this year. Sounds easy.

It was two more minutes until the bell rang. The teen was watching the clock because she was so bored. Why could teachers make their subjects fun? Is that too much to ask?

She then felt something warm and thick running down her nose. She touch it and look back of what it was, blood. Her eyes widen in shock. Not this. Why was this happening to her?

The blonde run out of the room just after the bell rang. She rushes to the nearest bathroom.

"Allie!" Crystal called out, through the crowd of students. "Allie! Wait!"

Alena didn't listen instead she pushes the door to the girls' bathroom and locking herself in a stall.

"Allie?" the brunette ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"I know when you're lying to me." Crystal stated. "Is it Isaac?"

"No and I said I'm fine." she hissed through her teeth, beginning to get annoyed with her friend.

Crystal began to retreat, "Okay... you can tell me when you come out." she assured her. And then she walked out.

[Click]

Crystal came out, noticing everybody had gone to class. She closed the door, revealing a young werewolf behind it. Apparently eavesdropping on the two girls. Crystal realize his sudden appearances, causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Isaac!" she said through her teeth.

"What's wrong with Allie?" he asked.

She just shrugged, "Dunno," she admitted. "She was fine while we were in gym."

"I'll go talk to her." he said, about to walk in the girls' bathroom.

"Stop!" she demand. "You can't go in there. It's the girls' bathroom."

The werewolf rolled his blue eyes at the teen girl. "So?"

She narrows her eyes, "So... you can get in trouble with the school." she stated, pointing at the camera.

Isaac glance at them. "I don't care,"

"You should-" Isaac cut her off.

"Listen, there's something wrong with Allie. Either you go in there and talk to her or I'm going in and see what's going on with her. I really doubt she'll talk to you since she basely told you to fuck off."

Crystal was stun for words, she couldn't believe what he just said to her.

"What makes you so sure she'll talk to you?" she asked.

The young werewolf stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking right back at the brunette teenager saying, "Because I love her."

He saw she eyes widen in shock. "Did you ever tell her that?"

"Not really..." he admits.

Crystal watches Isaac very carefully, seeing if there's any slightest chance he might be lying. She got frustrated at this whole thing especially at herself. This the time she wished Maya was here to help her in this situation.

She sighed heavy, "Fine." she gives in. "Go inside then, I'll distract the office for you."

"Thanks," he said. "I own you one."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she waves, walking towards the office.

[Click]

Allie grabs some toilet paper putting it against her nose, trying to stop the bleeding. She heard someone knock on her stall.

"Crystal I'll talk to you later, just please go." she ordered.

"It's me." Isaac told her.

She could feel her heart instantly fluttering at the sound of his voice. Why was he here? Did he know he could get in big trouble if anyone found him in here.

"I wanna see if you're alright."

"I'm fine." she lied.

"You just lied to me," he stated. "I can hear your's heart beating...and plus I can smell the blood while you were leaving class...so yeah." he shrugged.

She smiled.

She knew he was trying be funny but being truthfully at the same time.

Allie open the door, revealing the guy standing in front of the stall door. He saw she still had toilet paper press against her nose. Which are now soaked in blood. He takes it and throw it away.

"Here." he got her more, presses it against her nose. The blonde glances at the teen wolf.

"Sorry." she apologies.

He titles his head in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"How I acted when I found out about your secert... It was so much to take in at once."

Isaac smiles at this. "I know... but...I've learn how to accept alot of things in my life for example even if your afraid of what I am. I'll always be there."

Allie had tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"It's because I love you." he admits.

She stares at him for a moment, seeing if he's telling the truth.

"Your nose stop bleeding." he announced, standing back up since they were both siting on the floor. He offered her his hand, she gratefully accepts it.

Isaac walks Allie to her next class.

"Thanks." she blushes.

"No problem." he assured her.

Without thinking Allie quickly kisses the werewolf cheek before saying, "Bye." and walked into Mr. Harris class.

Isaac heard Mr. Harris sarcastically say, "Ah, Miss Greene. So glad you could join us."

He walks away with a smile on his face.

* * *

RainbowKissez101-  
I love Isaac he's one of my favorite characters lol I just thought he needed some love so that why i wrote this :3 I hope all of you liked Isaac x Allie :D if your team Isaac like I am review and you get lots of cookies!


End file.
